


Halloween

by LipiMoon



Series: Roadhog is love, Roadhog is life [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, cute halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon





	Halloween

It was a dark and starry night, outside were filled with children happily giggling as their stomping and laughter filled the outside world.

While you were watching TV, bored out of your mind. You weren't planning to do Halloween this year, or any other year, you couldn't find the perfect costume or even create one. You were kinda bummed but you tried shrugging it off. Your eyes were poured deeply into the TV screen as some drama show continued on with their appearances of some celebrity. 

Suddenly, you broke concentration as you heard the living room door opened with a click. That made you jumped off your bed and quickly rush off to see your favorite hunky man holding a bag that said ' Halloweenie ! '. You side-eyed at it while you tiptoe, roadhog leaning down, and giving him a kiss on his lips when Roadhog pulled down his medical mask. You know that Roadhog had to dress up as a civilian when going to stores, especially Halloween stores, so for his face, he would wear a cap and medical mask to conceal his identity.

You quickly address the bag that Roadhog seems to be holding.

" What's that ? " You question once he sat down on the couch with a soft thud and place the bag on his lap. He ruffled his hands through the bag and pulled out a nice set of beautiful pig costume. It was rather flattering but you noticed that it would show some skin, especially around your stomach and thighs. You flushed immensely as you yelped once Roadhog wrapped his single arm around your torso and lifted you up, due to the fact that he knows that you were ready to run away in embarrassment. You gave fake punches on his back as he stomped his way to your guy's room and simply let you fall on the bed with a thud noise.

You pouted at him as he settled the piggy costume next to you and crossed his arms. You glared at him when you realized he was giving out a daring look. Until You sighed defeatedly, knowing how stubborn Roadhog can rarely be, and began to undress your clothes in front of him. Roadhog took that as a signal to leave and closed the door after himself. 

Once you were alone, you stood with your costume and walked towards a mirror that hangs by the door that Roadhog closed the door on. You began to dress in the costume that Roadhog bought for you. You were amazed and felt your heart beat nervously, realizing Roadhog was thinking of you and have expected to witness you in that wardrobe. You went to the restroom while you sweat a little nervously, and once you were in front of the mirror, you realized you need a little touch up on your face to go along with this costume. Luckily, you got the makeup for the desire needs of this makeup to be suitable along with this revealing costume.

Without over doing it, you finally did you last stroke against your cheeks as you settle down your brush and went back towards the mirror that was attached to the door. You check yourself out to make sure the makeup fitted well with it and surely enough it did ! You closed your eyes and breathed in and out to keep yourself calm. You reached out your hands on the doorknob, and walked out. 

Roadhog was waiting for you in the living room, watching the same drama TV show you had your eyes bored into earlier. But then Roadhog instantly moved his head to the direction the noise came from and surely enough your face flushed rather quickly when Roadhog was too quiet, that you can't even hear his muffle breathing. Roadhog instantly got up, making you jump a little as he glomped your entire body thus making your heart relaxed instantly as you hugged him tightly back.

" God.... " He groaned heavily as he rubbed your hips and you swore you could feel his lips smiled as it was placed on top of your head, then you heard a smooch. Roadhog leaned back as he leaned down a little on the coffee table to give you your candy bag which is a cute piggy one.

You never did took notice due to you being a nervous wreck when presenting yourself to Roadhog, but he wore a pink shirt and pink pants along with a pig ears headset. You couldn't help but sigh happily, he really does love you. Roadhog wasn't a big fan of Halloween, especially going out with lots of people outside but perhaps for this year, he's willing to at least try it out. You had to be assured that Roadhog wanted to go out and not by force, which he obviously did want to go.

Once you step outside to the starry night, you didn't actually prepare yourself which road to take for shortcuts to certain houses and which houses can give the best biggest candies to give out so you lead the way, going to houses that gave out candies and delicious packets of sweets.

Both of you had a blast as Roadhog held your hand the entire time and made sure you were safe by him. Roadhog always had his eyes pinned on you since you were wearing a cutesy costume that he adores so much on you. Roadhog is proud of his huge size due to the fact none of the teens and/or adults try to whistle at his girlfriend. If they ever did, Roadhog would have definitely lashed out at them, but not wanting to ruin this year Halloween, he kept his cool. Roadhog maybe would have flip them off while escorting his girlfriend quickly to the next house. You took noticed and thus smiled happily about how protective he is over you but never bother to mention. You simply squeezed his hand a little as you both finally went home after some hours of trick-and-treating, both of your buckets were filled up to the rim with candies luckily.

Your feets were getting tired of moving around a lot so you settled down your candy bucket on the coffee table, same does Mako, once both of you guys reached home. Roadhog decided that we should both change before snuggling each other in comfort, you agreed and hurriedly went to the restroom to change until suddenly Roadhog grabbed your arm before you can run off, gave you a twirl and thus giving you a smooch on the forehead. Roadhog step back as he obviously took notice of your bewildered blushed face before stumbling a bit and continue to rush off the restroom again.

You took off your costume carefully and hang it up in your small closet. Once you put on your comfortable pajamas, you went back to the living room. Roadhog seemed to be in his pajamas as well. You climbed on the couch as you sat down comfortable next to him, clinging to his tummy. Roadhog wrapped an arm around you as you grabbed the nearby TV remote and switch between channels. He drapped a large blanket on both of you while you were focusin at which shows to watch.

" Love this.. . " He spoke little wording but expressed his moment of Halloween with you, placing your tiny hand on top of his, speaking with a soft tone as you snuggled against Roadhog body wearily.

" Thank you Roadhog, I love this truly... " You responded as you leaned up to peck his cheek but roadhog softly kissed quickly against your lips instead that turned into a passionate embrace. You will definitely remember this year Halloween as the top best trick-and-treating ever. You sigh happily once you guys broke the kiss, Roadhog chuckling as you both watch the same drama TV show both of you were watching earlier.

What a coincidence.


End file.
